


gâché

by crankyjones



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Diary/Journal, Internal Monologue, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: J'ai tout gâché, putain.





	gâché

**Author's Note:**

> parce qu'eliott me manque un peu trop.

J’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Mon cerveau a pété, m’a fait devenir ce taré dont tu n’as pas besoin dans ta vie.  
J’ai tout gâché, putain.  
On allait si bien, là, sur cette péniche. On allait si bien, là, assis sur l’herbe. On allait si bien, là, dans les couloirs du lycée, dans ta cuisine. On allait si bien, ensemble. Ensemble et amoureux.  
On allait si bien, Lucas, et j’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Quand je ferme les yeux, je peux de nouveau te voir. De petits flashs d’un quart de seconde qui me démolissent la rétine tellement ils m’éblouissent. Je revois les lumières colorées intermittentes qui t’éclairaient ce soir-là. Qui éclairaient ton regard bleu accroché au mien alors que tes lèvres embrassaient celles d’une autre. Je t’aurais embrassé aussi, devant ton appartement, je crois. Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. Tout est si confus, Lucas… J’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Quand j’inspire l’air de ma chambre, quand mes poumons veulent bien l’accepter, je peux de nouveau sentir ton odeur. L’odeur que tu avais sous la pluie. L’odeur que tu avais dans ton lit. L’odeur que tu avais au parc, avec tes amis. Jamais exactement la même, mais suffisamment pour que je puisse savoir que c’est bien toi qui es là, contre moi, dans le creux de mes bras. Tu ne peux pas imaginer le nombre de fois où j’ai collé ton écharpe contre mes narines avant de te la rendre. Je ne sais pas moi-même. Je ne m’en souviens plus. Mais ce n’est plus très grave, maintenant ; j’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Quand j’agrippe ma couette pour ne pas m’ouvrir les paumes, je peux de nouveau vivre nos nuits ensemble. J’imagine que cette couette sous mes doigts est la tienne, que ton corps est au-dessus du mien et que tes doigts m’explorent. J’imagine que ce n’est pas fini, que rien n’a changé, que d’ici quelques instants, je me réveillerai de cet horrible cauchemar. Mais je ne me réveillerai pas, Lucas. J’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Quand je passe ma main dans mes cheveux pour qu’ils ne me chatouillent plus le front, je peux de nouveau toucher les tiens. Ils ont la même texture sous mes doigts. La même longueur. La même couleur quand l’eau de pluie nous a trempé jusqu’aux os. Je me rappelle la sensation de tes mains caressant mes mèches, des miennes jouant avec les tiennes le lendemain, quand ni toi ni moi n’avons vu le temps passer. Mais j’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché.

Le temps ne s’arrête pas, Lucas, pas même pour les gens amoureux. Il continue d’avancer, encore, encore, encore. Il se fiche de nos erreurs, de nos gaffes et de nos misères. Il ne fait qu’avancer, sans regarder en arrière, sans nous laisser la chance d’arranger les choses.  
Ce que j’essaie de te dire, Lucas, c’est que j’ai merdé. J’ai vraiment merdé. Je ne sais pas ce qui s’est passé, je ne comprends rien ; tu étais là, puis tu ne l’étais plus ; je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas ce que j’ai fait, mais je sais que j’ai merdé.  
Je suis désolé, Lucas. Je suis bipolaire. Je suis ce taré dont tu n’as pas besoin dans ta vie.  
Je suis ce mec dont tu n’as plus besoin à tes côtés.  
J’ai tout gâché.  
Gâché, gâché, gâché.  
Tout gâché…


End file.
